dead silence  naruto  part 7
by the undead alchemist
Summary: enjoi


_Dead silence (naruto) part 7_

_~your POV~ _

_You woke up , the sunlight blinding you. "ugh, just what I needed" you grumbled. Looking over you noticed cell 7 was their, and they were all asleep. "hn" you said. they all looked peaceful, something you could never reach. You frowned at the thought. You removed the blanket off you. You guessed yuki got you some clothes, because you were wearing a white tank-top and black shorts that went to your knees. 'ok now to get out of this prison of a hospital' you thought, slowly getting off the bed; trying not to wake the others. Like that would happen. right when you placed your foot on the ground, a hand wrapped around your ankle. You look down to see sasuke. "hn" was all you said. his grip only got tighter. "you need rest" he said seriously. "how long have I been out?" you asked as you get out of his grip, and he stands up. "3 weeks" he said dully. "what?" you say loudly, waking the others. "what?huh!" naruto whipped his head around. You fell to your knees and curled into a ball." I'm the worst person on this green earth" you murmured. "what happened to her" kakashi asked. "I only told her that she had been out for a month-" you whimpered, cutting him off. All of cell 7 sweatdropped. "does anyone know where yuki is?" you asked suddenly. " at your apartment, why?" sakura asked. " well me and him were suppose to celebrate the day that I rescued him from the fire, but I missed it" you explained. It was quiet now. "when can I leave?" you asked shattering the silence. "that's funny, I thought you'd just run out" kakashi said, teasingly. "if you insist" you say emotionless. Suddenly you ran for the window but someone grabbed your upper arms and legs. you looked up to see sasuke and naruto dragging you back to your bed. "let me go!" you shrieked. Usually you wouldn't put up much of a fight, but since it was for yuki, you did. You started to struggle in their grasp. You yelped as they threw you on the bed. " there is no way-" you try to jump out of bed but you collapsed on the floor. "you need rest, kyoki, I'll call yuki " kakashi said, picking you up and placing you back on the bed. "fine" you sighed, defeated. Kakashi left to call yuki. You sighed again and placed your head on the pillow. "if it's to late? How did I get here? What happened?" you asked. "all we saw was the red chakra go through the whole the village, and it go into the sky, right sasuke?" sakura said. You rolled your eyes.'she makes it to obvious' you thought. "yeah that's all we know" naruto chimed in. "did any one get hurt?" you asked "just a few minor injuries" sakura ansewered. You closed your blood-shot eyes. "you have a demon sealed inside you, don't you?" naruto said ,suddenly. Your eyes fluttered open. You stared at the ceiling for awhile, before your eyes fell on naruto. he looked at you waiting for ansewer. "well?" sasuke butted in .your head started to ache as you thought of the demon. You sat up and grasped your head. You whimpered as the nekomata started to speak to you. "foolish girl. Did you really think that you could get rid of me, a eight-tailed cat demon" he chuckled in your head. You grasp tightened. "kyoki? Are you ok? Whats wrong" sakura said running to you. "make it stop, make it stop" you whispered shakily. You nails clawed your scalp. Your pain suddenly stopped as you felt someone touch your shoulder. You turn to see yuki, looking into your watery eyes. concern was written all over your face._

_~Yuki POV~_

_You were unlocking your door, when you heard the phone ring. You run in and go to ansewer it. "hello?" you say as you ansewer it. "hey yuki! It's Kakashi, Kyoki waked up, and she wants to see you." Kakashi said in the other line. Your face lightened. "I'll be their!" was all you said, before you hung up and ran out the door. It took a minutes but you finally reached the hospital .kakashi was waiting outside and smiled at you." Hey, I'll show you to her room" he said. You both walked through a maze of halls until you finally reached her room. You open the door, only to see kyoki clutching her head. Your happy smile faded and now only concern in your eyes. You walked toward her, while naruto, sasuke, and sakura left the room. _

_~Your POV~ _

_Your head felt dizzy from the pain. All of a sudden yuki wrapped his arms around your torso. Your eyes widened, as small tears fell from your eyes. They widened more as you felt a trail of tears run down your shoulder. You stopped crying and tightened your arms around yuki. "shhhhh….. its ok, im so sorry that I let you go through this, and im so sorry that I missed our celebration." You whispered to him. He whimpered. " let's make a deal. As soon as I get out of this 'prison' we'll celebrate then, deal?" you asked. Yuki sniffled and sat up. "deal" he smiled. "you know yuki, your going to have a lot of girlfriends when you grow up" you smirked. He blushed furiously. You chuckled at his reaction._


End file.
